A switching regulator may be configured to provide an output voltage in response to an input voltage. Typically, a switching regulator includes an indicator that is coupled to a switch. In operation, the inductor current is a triangle wave current based on the opening and closing of the switch, and an output capacitor provides the output voltage from the inductor current. Also, the switch is controlled by a control signal, where the duty cycle or the frequency of the control signal is typically modulated based on negative feedback.
Additionally, a diode-rectified switching regulator employs a diode to rectify the inductor current. In contrast, a synchronous switching regulator employs a synchronous switch rather than a diode. In a synchronous switching regulator, the inductor current can be positive or negative. Additionally, other topologies may be employed, such as a SEPIC topology or a CUK topology.